Clean View
by Hiiro Yui
Summary: Kei is sent to kill the original five Gundam Pilots but comes across a problem when she finds Hiiro Yui. This was supposed to be for laughs, but reading back over it so many years later...Well, it's a bad comedy. Oh well, can't say that I didn't try.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Okay, this should be quite obvious – I do not own Gundam Wing. I do not own any of the characters. However, the story, I do own.. So.. Don't bug me about stupid stuff like copyrights because I know I can borrow them.. All characters – with the exception of my own – are property of the Sotsu Agency. Thank you. Yeah… Okay, Let's get this thing goin'.  
  
  
  
I sat quietly in a chair while a Chinese boy circled around me. The other four multiracial boys stood off to the side, seemingly waiting for something to transpire. We had been in that room for about three hours, since five in the morning. The Chinese boy's voice was often very stern, and I found it attractive more of the time, but now it was just irritating. Although the other four boys were listening, I could tell they were getting annoyed. As for me, I was picking up some ulterior motive other than to lecture me. – He was just waiting for the right time; it was easy to see through his smooth flowing words no matter how intellectual they sounded.  
  
A few minutes later, it looked like he was getting tired of putting on this show and waiting for the others to leave. Now, I was becoming quite amusing because I wanted to see him crack. Out of nowhere, he abandoned his common sense and yelled out, "I hate you!!"  
  
I mused at this, but responded dully, "Wufei, you're not very smart. – Eight letters, three words, but only one meaning."  
  
I guess that my comment must have angered him in some way for he launched an attack at me that just seemed, to me, to scream out 'You bitch!' Without even breaking a sweat, I was able to dodge all of his attacks with ease. Since I very well knew that I couldn't retaliate in front of the other four, I did the only other option I was left with. – I ran behind Hiiro and Torowa, who were standing shoulder-to-shoulder, for protection. Wufei, who was only getting madder at me, tried to attack once again.  
  
At first, I thought Hiiro was going to step aside, but it surprised me when he only stepped forward. It took a few seconds for Wufei to get to Hiiro but when he finally got to the Japanese boy, that blue-eyed boy shoved him away from the three of us. But the mood turned worse when he turned around and glared at me. I just stared back at him, oblivious to the fact that he was upset with me. Torowa, noticing the tension, wrapped his arms around me from behind and tried to comfort and soothe me.  
  
Katoru, who had just began fuming as soon as he saw what was really going on, walked over wearing a brilliant smile on his face, and said, "I'll take her to the room." He took my hand and led me out into the hall. I just followed, not wanting to make a scene while plotting different murderous images in my mind's eye. Upon arriving to me rather dark room, the Arabian boy shoved me in yelling something about not touching Torowa.  
  
"You're still a bit young, but perhaps…" I said coyly as I regained my balance and stepped in front of him. He was confused – I could see that plainly. So why not put on a show?  
  
Lifting my hand, I gently placed my fingers against his neck.  
  
Though it was well - known throughout the base that he had a huge crush on the future pilot of HeavyArms, he was melting from me charms – something that was strangely fully developed for a six year old.  
  
Slowly, I let my hands trail down his chest as I began to unbutton his shirt. He was falling for me tricks!! -- So gullible, he was!  
  
Katoru, believing that I was extremely genuine, began letting his hands rub down over my arms.  
  
'Really now!' I thought to myself, 'Hormone enraged at such a young age.'  
  
Suddenly, I moved up close to make it seem as if I were going to kiss him. – He closed his eyes, and I gave him one of my most evil smiles yet, that I had developed by that time.  
  
Then, I grabbed him by his shoulders fiercely, and brought my knee up between his legs with a true aim. Automatically, he doubled over in pain when I let him go with his eyes widened to an almost impossible size.  
  
"You'll eventually figure out not to fuck around with me." I said, kneeling down to him to finish my sentence from earlier.  
  
When my knee connected to his 'lower area,' I had felt something had and stiff down there. I could only assume it was his 'you know what.'  
  
Since we were still in front of the open door of my room, I nudged him slightly with my foot, and then kicked him out of the room using the full strength in my leg.  
  
When he flew out, he slammed into the wall and made a deep impression in the plaster and wood, and just slightly denting the metal base.  
  
"Get away from my room!!" I yelled as he fell from the wall finally.  
  
Upon hearing my shouting, he took off crawling down the hall as fast as he could, which is to say that he wasn't going very fast. He had only gotten but ten feet away when he passed out right in the middle of the hall.  
  
I was just about to close the door when Jyuo bounded in and tackled me, "Heya! Wanna play Monopoly? Huh?"  
  
"Uhh… Sure, not get off." I murmured, trying to push him off as he had me pinned.  
  
"Why?" he asked mischievously.  
  
"Because.. You said you wanted to play Monopoly, not tag-pin." I stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Yeah, but I wanted to--" He began, but yelled, "WOOAAHH!" when I wrapped my legs around his waist and shifted his weight so that he fell onto his side. Then, I pushed him over onto his backside and pinned the longhaired American.  
  
"Well, let's set it up." I said happily, getting up and stepping from over him.  
  
A few minutes later, we settled for playing on the bed and started to set up the board. Right after that, we started playing with me as the tiger, and Jyuo as the reaper figure. So many other little statues and figurines were there, but only because we had a personalized edition of the game and paid nearly two thousand dollars to get it made.  
  
For hours, we played until I noticed that my opponent was growing frustrated.  
  
"If you want, we can stop." I told him, a hint of softness in my tone. – It was the only little puzzle piece to let him know that I was returning to my normally calm, cool, and collected self.  
  
"Ahh, why not? – I've lost all 45 games," he said, then held up a one- dollar bill, "and I'm down to my last dollar."  
  
He was grinning as he said that – but he put the bill away and pounced on me, catching me off guard. Once again, he had me pinned beneath him. However, I was fortunate enough to have gotten hold of his long, beautiful braid.  
  
"Gah!" he nearly shouted. "Let go of that!"  
  
"Hmm.. Let me think." I responded coyly. "No."  
  
A smirk curved onto my lips as I gazed up at him.  
  
I gave a gentle yank on his hair, "You're cute, Jyuo."  
  
His cheeks began to turn a light pink as he replied, his voice lower than usual, "Thanks, you are, too."  
  
I just let out a soft sigh, "You don't have to lie."  
  
Jyuo just looked down at me. Eventually, though, he sat up and crawled off of me to sit nearby instead. Slowly, I sat up as well looking at him.  
  
"You think I'm lying?" he asked slowly.  
  
I nodded.  
  
He put on one of his best smiles, "I'll tell you a secret. – Jyuo Makkusueru – he runs, he hides, but he never lies! -- That's me in a nutshell!"  
  
I gazed at him, longing for something unknown. Without a warning, my hand moved up on its own and brushed the, seemingly, glass nails against his face, then allowed it to drop back it to drop back onto the floor. That long, stereotyped silence settled in, making the both of us feel awkward.  
  
Finally, I spoke up, "Could you leave me alone for a bit?"  
  
He just kind of smiled at me before placing a hand on my head and ruffling my hair, "Sure."  
  
He gave a light tug before saying anything more, "Let me know if you need anything."  
  
Jyuo patted me on the head one last time, then left.  
  
A few minutes later, the door opened and Wufei poked his head in mumbling, "Ow! Okay, okay!!"  
  
Rubbing his rear, he looked to me with a forced smile, "Hi.."  
  
Then he lowered his voice to mumble to himself, "Weak, stupid girl."  
  
I broke into a smile – beautiful, yet cruel at the same time, "Don't play pretend. We're a lot more mature than that, remember?"  
  
The smile faded as I walked to the door.  
  
"NOW GET OUT!" I shouted as I slammed the door on his head.  
  
"INJUSTICE!!" he yelled, falling back.  
  
As soon as I closed the door, I heard wild laughter filter in from under it. Hours later, we were all involved in training once again. Obviously, I had to wait until the others were fully ignoring me before I left them all to their individual training exercises. It was strange for me to hide something from the people I would never keep secrets from.  
  
  
  
A few months later, after I have turned seven, Torowa and I were on the couch reading. That was when Katoru burst into the room crying about something. Automatically, being the eldest of us, Torowa rose from his seat next to me and crossed the room.  
  
There, he pulled Katoru into a hug, "What's wrong, little one?"  
  
Instead of answering right away, the blonde Arabian bawled even louder than before and clung onto Torowa's shirt tighter. He tossed a glare in my direction, expecting me to falter. However, I didn't feel scared in the least, rather, I just stared back at him – hard.  
  
Sensing that I wasn't going to back down, Katoru yelled, "Kei broke my machine!"  
  
Before I could reply, Torowa spoke up, "She couldn't have. I've been with her all day."  
  
The blonde boy, feeling defeated, but defiant, shouted, "Well.. She's telekinetic! Or… or a witch!!!"  
  
He gave out one last sniff before letting go of the taller boy and running off.  
  
Torowa just looked at me and sighed, "Did you? – We both know how you are."  
  
I just shook my head no at him and continued on with the story. A few minutes later, both of our watches went off in unison. After turning my own off, I pointed to the metal doors across the room.  
  
"Time flies fast." Torowa stated, his voice cutting through my thoughts.  
  
He started for the room as I went to go outside. Surprisingly, Katoru was there… Holding Wufei's sword! Yelling out, he stabbed himself in his side. With a sickening grin, he yanked the weapon out of himself, and then tossed it to me.  
  
I easily caught the handle, but when I touched myself up to look like I was ready for battle – as I was assuming he was going to try to attack me – that's when everyone else had come running out to see what was wrong.  
  
They all stopped short from the door. – All of them shocked as it had looked like I was the one who attacked Katoru, who was now on the ground unconscious. I dropped the sword, now looking like a deer caught in a car's headlights.  
  
Wufei, who was pissed off at seeing his sword tainted in his comrade's blood and then dropped, was in front of me in a flash with an enraged expression on his face. He gave me a beating I would never forget!  
  
One by one, each of the Gundam pilots gave me a few lashing – even Torowa.  
  
When Hiiro finally stepped up to me, he just said, "I don't want an explanation. – Just leave."  
  
I would have opened my mouth to say something, but stopped myself. – He was giving me 'the look.' On the verge of tears, I gathered myself up from the ground and went inside. I headed straight for my room, wanting to avoid another confrontation. Grabbing a pen and a sheet of paper, I began scribbling down a letter:  
  
Dear Assholes,  
  
Obviously, you don't want me here. I'm leaving!  
  
By the way, I'll get you all back! You'll all die!!  
  
Love,  
  
Kei  
  
P.S.  
  
You guys suck!  
  
After finishing it, I left it on my desk singular, with the exception of the pen I had used to write it. Right after that, I walked out of my room. Upon passing Hiiro, I, unbeknownst to him, slipped his nine-millimeter gun from the back of his spandex shorts and shoved it into my pocket. It took no time at all to get away from the building. As soon as I was about a mile away from the base, I pulled the gun from my pocket.  
  
"I'm only half a soul… And, supposedly, I'm the good part." I told myself.  
  
Slowly, I moved the barrel down over my chest… This shouldn't be so hard. Just at the same moment that I was about to pull the trigger, my 'mirror' reflection formed in front of me, then began to solidify. Just then, something kind of snapped in my head.  
  
"Well, if you're the bad half of me, then I supposed I would be doing mankind a favor if I disposed of you." I said with an evil smirk.  
  
She just smirked right back at me with a nod. Turning the gun away from myself, I aimed the gun at my 'reflection.' The index finger of my right hand curled around the trigger of the gun. A sadistic laugh bubbled up out of my throat as I lowered the gun slightly to aim at her heart.  
  
"Only half a soul…" we both said in unison.  
  
Upon the last syllable, I pulled the trigger. The bullet came out of the tip of the barrel screaming – going for my 'twin's' heart. With a true aim, my bullet pierced through her flesh, but came to a halt upon entering the right valve of her heart.  
  
"But then again, I could be the evil one!" I said laughing sadistically.  
  
Only a few short seconds later, she let out a short-lived scream of pain, if I ever heard one, as the bullet exploded within her body.  
  
"You are the weakest link… Good bye!" I said as I walked away from my past.  
  
This new life was going to be fun! Splattered in blood, I proceeded out into the desert, leaving all of the familiar. – It was time to start anew!  
  
  
  
END OF PROLOGUE! 


	2. Love is deceitful

Disclaimer: Okay, this should be quite obvious – I do not own Gundam Wing. I do not own any of the characters. However, the story, I do own.. So.. Don't bug me about stupid stuff like copyrights because I know I can borrow them.. All characters – with the exception of my own – are property of the Sotsu Agency. Thank you. Yeah… Okay, Let's get this thing goin'.  
  
  
  
A dirty and dingy, little white teddy bear rested lightly in a pair of pale arms. Echoing cries of victory yells and anguished screams resounded over and over again off in the distance. There was nothing but blackness all around, not a hint of light anywhere. Soon, comfort settled in… But only for a few seconds. A quick, blood red face flashed in this person's sight! Immediately, a pilot in a nearby suit let out a scream to hellish that you'd think the person had encountered the devil! The hatch of the mobile suit opened up all of a sudden, and out stumbled a girl with shoulder- length jet-black hair pulled back into a ponytail. A trip and a fall!! Then, she fell crashing to the ground! Quickly, she flipped herself around just a second before slamming into the ground to that her body made an impression in the soft earth.  
  
Out of nowhere, another pilot had come to her body. He had a lean build and black hair that was pulled into a ponytail as well. I didn't say a word, rather, I just kept watching form the monitors of my own mobile suit. I knew I should have attacked then – they were the enemy. However, the look of desperation on his face stopped me. Obviously, the girl meant a lot more to him than just a war partner.  
  
Suddenly, he looked towards me with eyes the color of onyx. What was I to do? Then, he held something up towards my suit – a sword. Usually, I would have accepted in a heartbeat, but I didn't know what to do just then. Turning off my mobile suit, I climbed down.  
  
In the coldest voice I could manage, I asked him, "What?"  
  
Tears were brimming in his eyes just as fast as he spoke, "You've killed my wife! Now, you will perish!!!"  
  
He had said it so fast that I was only able to pick up the words 'killed,' 'wife,' 'you,' and 'perish.'  
  
"You're mistaken, sir. I didn't kill her. Examine her mobile suit," I said motioning to it, then continued, "It has not a scratch on it, and she had yet to notice me."  
  
Finally, I pulled back the hood that had been hiding my features from his spying eyes. -- Shoulder-length jet-black hair pulled back into two ponytails glinted in the sun, and a single dark brown eye and a wolf's eye stared directly at him.  
  
"Meiran?" he asked.  
  
I looked to the now lifeless corpse of the girl who lay sprawled on the ground, but looked back to him, making sure to stare into his eyes.  
  
"Imposter!!" he shouted upon seeing my two different colored hues, and attacked.  
  
I could do nothing but try to defend myself. Both – my zatoichi and katana – were brought forth. As we slashed and blocked, trading hits, I could see the fire burning in his eyes.  
  
"Chang, Wufei, you hate me still?" I inquired as I fought with him.  
  
He stopped for the time being, and reached up with his free hand to my face.  
  
"Kei?" he asked, a little confused, "What did you join them?"  
  
"You didn't care to show how much you loved her, did you?" I countered.  
  
"But why?" he asked, pressing his question.  
  
"You've hated me ever since I can remember." I finally answered.  
  
"I didn't-" he began.  
  
Hastily interrupting, I yelled, "You never realize anything!"  
  
Then continued in a softer tone, "Wufei, I can't tell you how long I've waited for this moment."  
  
A second later, my katana had flown up from my side; and the blade sank deep into his chest, going right through his heart…  
  
I watched his eyes widen in shock and pain while he spoke, "Dishonorable… Kei…….. Why?"  
  
"It's injustice, Wufei. I'm releasing you… You let me suffer. Don't tell me I'm not merciful. – I'm allowing you to join her." I explained in a hushed tone.  
  
"Now get the hell off of my sword.." I muttered under my breath as I pushed him back, shoving him off of the blade.  
  
I saw his body fall back and land on his wife's corpse.. But it seemed like forever between the two events.  
  
Love is deceitful. 


	3. Death Doesn't Need Explanations

Disclaimer: Okay, this should be quite obvious – I do not own Gundam Wing. I do not own any of the characters. However, the story, I do own.. So.. Don't bug me about stupid stuff like copyrights because I know I can borrow them.. All characters – with the exception of my own – are property of the Sotsu Agency. Thank you. Yeah… Okay, Let's get this thing goin'.  
  
  
  
A few weeks later, I sat in a room in some building called 'Crest of Fires' incorporated, which resided somewhere in the LaGrange Point 4 colony area. Soon, though, a young man emerged from the bustling hallway and closed the door behind him quietly.  
  
"Ahh, Katoru! How wonderful to see you again!" I exclaimed in a sort of pitiful tone.  
  
I could see from his expression that I was had baffled him.  
  
"You don't remember me?" I asked in an acted mournful voice.  
  
He was terrified; I could see it in those deceivingly bright crystalline blue eyes of his. Eventually, he came over and put his arms around me. On the inside, I was shuddering and wishing that Katoru would kill me; but on the outside, I was snuggling up next to him. I was so close that I could have kissed him and he wouldn't have noticed any movement what so ever. I knew I was going to feel sick after this entire incident. Slowly, I stood up, leaving the comfort of his arms.  
  
"Boom…" I whispered.  
  
"Excuse me?" he asked.  
  
"So innocent yet tainted and jaded at the same time." I said, half to myself and half to him.  
  
Earlier, on my way up, I had set up pressure sensitive C-4 bombs all over the building. And I had rigged each of them to explode once the window in this room was broken -- and I was on the top floor.  
  
Finally, it hit him about what I had said before, "How did you know?"  
  
I turned and smiled at him warily, then finally replied, "I've been watching the five 'original' Gundam Pilots, well, for as long as I can remember. I've always envied all of you. But this is my first mission, you see… I will be the 'Soldier of Perfection.' Hiiro was turning weak on that pacifist bitch -- a big flaw there. Since he failed, they made me under-go training even more intense than any of my former comrades-in-arms -- you Gundam Pilots -- could imagine!"  
  
A sadistic smile curved its way onto my lips as I watched him try to get the horrified expression off of his face.  
  
It was then that I added in, "By the way… 05, also known as Wufei, is dead."  
  
"You monster!" he shouted as he flew at me.  
  
I whirled off to the side, easily dodging his attacks. A small nine- millimeter was brought forth from the back of my pant's waistband and aimed at the back of his head. -- All of that took place in less than three seconds.  
  
"I have hated you for my entire life… And now I get to live my dream." I told him quietly.  
  
Just as he began to yell for help, I wrapped my right arm around his head and easily snapped his neck. Getting my running start, I almost wanted to look back -- but it didn't happen. Jumping into the window, I felt my body slam into the plated glass window. Then, I heard, rather than felt, the glass cracking and shattering in front of me. It sounded like several little chimes going off. A few seconds later, I heard, felt, and saw my work go into effect. Luckily, just as I suspected it would, the force of the blast blew me over to a roof that was over 100 feet away. The air was pushed out of my lungs as I landed roughly on the pavement. I just lay there stunned for a few minutes before I was finally able to get up.  
  
Slowly, I walked to the edge and stared over the side to where I could inspect my work. Even from there, I would see a pale head with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes that stared off into the distance. The head was completely severed from the body, and blood practically gushed out from beneath where his neck would have been.  
  
Turning my back on what would be deemed as a terrorist attack, I went to my base to confirm that my two targets were destroyed.  
  
  
  
Death doesn't need explanations… 


	4. Even Though We May Be Innocent, We Are S...

Disclaimer: Okay, this should be quite obvious – I do not own Gundam Wing. I do not own any of the characters. However, the story, I do own.. So.. Don't bug me about stupid stuff like copyrights because I know I can borrow them.. All characters – with the exception of my own – are property of the Sotsu Agency. Thank you. Yeah… Okay, Let's get this thing goin'.  
  
  
  
I took my own memories from myself and filtered them to be negative. Though a circus is supposed to be happy, I was radiating with a sort of, what people would call, dark energy. Piercing eyes of light blue and brown stared directly at the knife thrower's victim as I watched from the big top's entrance.  
  
'The Silent Clown…' I thought to myself.  
  
He would be quite a formidable opponent if given the chance. I knew he was watching me the entire time – I could feel his penetrating gaze studying me. Instead of melting into the shadows as I should have, I just smiled at him. There was nowhere for me to hide, both – he and I –knew it.  
  
After another hour or so, when the show was over, I left the audience stands and went to the back where the dressing rooms were. As soon as I entered his area, I saw that his eyes were fixated on mine through the reflection of the mirror.  
  
"I was expecting you, Miss." He said in a quiet tone.  
  
"Then you know what I'm here for?" I questioned.  
  
"Yes." The Latin boy stated matter-of-factly. "You want my autograph." He continued jokingly.  
  
"Nanashi, are you ready?" I inquired.  
  
He whirled around in his seat to face me when he heard his old 'name.' Apparently, he wasn't expecting me to know that much.  
  
"So, exactly who are you?" he interrogated.  
  
"You may call me," I told him, then smiled as I finished, "Nanashi."  
  
"Get the hell away from me!" he shouted fearfully as he rose from his seat.  
  
Immediately, I shoved him back down forcefully.  
  
"You have two options. – One: stay still and get this over with; or, two: we can fight it out to fee who's better." I stated.  
  
"I pick the second one." He told me as he rose.  
  
Again, I shoved him back down in the chair before I moved forward and lowered myself into his lap.  
  
"Sshh… Don't; not yet." I whispered in a mournful tone before he was able to try to push me off.  
  
I could tell that he was confused by the way his eyes glinted in the pale light. Trailing a finger down the side of his face lightly, I leaned against him. I could not lie and say that I didn't feel anything for him. – After all, the two of us were alike in some ways.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"Just something…" I sighed.  
  
I was wishing that I could just stay there forever, but time was ticking… And I had two other victims to terrorize. Rising from his lap, I gave a resigned sigh as I stood there looking down upon his still form.  
  
"The Code of Chivalry does not apply… You ready?" I stated and asked.  
  
I stood my ground as he got to his feet. He towered a good few inches above my head.  
  
"I want a good fight." I told him quietly as I tossed my katana to him.  
  
His reflexes were very much exceptional, and smiled upon, as he caught the sword by the handle. I was going to kill me to carry this assignment out.  
  
"Hey!! You get out of here!!!!" I heard an anger female voice cry out from behind as a hand was felt on my shoulder.  
  
"Why, Catherine, did you lie to Torowa?" I asked sweetly, not bothering to turn around.  
  
"I-I'd never lie to him!" she stuttered.  
  
The silly little girl should know better than to keep trying to protect a Gundam Pilot.  
  
"Liar…" I said.  
  
My next actions were quite simple – I grabbed her wrist and easily tossed her to the side using only one hand.  
  
"You already know that she's not your sister…" I stated dully as two metal bars show down and locked in place from the 'bracelets' I wore.  
  
He just nodded to show that he had acknowledged what I had said, then began attacking. I could smell gunpowder all over the place coming from him… Or was it me?  
  
The final slash came when Torowa used a little too much excessive force in his swing. I had moved my arm up to block; however, a few stray strands had gotten look from my ponytail and ere sliced off just short of my ear. When the metal bar and the katana clashed finally, the blade of the sword broke off, but only after it had cut a little more than half way into my protective bar.  
  
We both paused for a minute, lost within the moment. Never before had I realized just how strong and sharp I kept my katana. Slowly, I pulled my am back to inspect it. Dents and breaks were everywhere as far as I could see. Looking to my watch, I was surprised to see that we have been fighting for nearly four hours straight! -- No wonder why my arms were numb! Going back to inspecting my bars, I saw that there were more than ten slashes deeper than half of the bar.  
  
"Torowa… I'm going to regret this." I said quietly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he inquired, a bit confused, "You only wanted a fight."  
  
"That's me," I responded, "But my assignment requires something a bit more."  
  
"And it is?" he asked curiously.  
  
My right arm took a life of its own, and slammed the metal bar into his temple. My mind only permitted me to watch this, not resist. He fell, and I watched… I already wanted to kill myself, but I knew my attempts would be futile.  
  
"Well, at least I won't be the only one suffering." I told myself.  
  
Leaning over, I pressed five slender digits into the side of his neck. I only had to wait for just a few seconds before he came to. For a normal human, this would have been a sickening thing to do. However, I'm not what you think… His expression was calm at first, but soon he realized that he couldn't move anything except his face – that was when he began to panic.  
  
"As much as I hate to do this, we must all complete our…. Missions." I said in a flat tone.  
  
I could see terror reflecting in his eyes as I gazed down at him silently.  
  
"It looks like the Silencer is just about to be silenced for good." I whispered.  
  
I could only give him one of my sad smiles as I piled hay over his clothing. Pulling a small, clear vial from my pocket, I looked to him one last time before my job would be complete. Slowly, I twisted the cap off of the glass bottle, and then poured the contents all over the straw that I had put over him. I could see my own hands shaking as I took a box of matches from my other pocket. Quietly, as fast as I could, I lit a match. After having dropped that single piece of wood over his heart, I dropped the box over him. The oil and gasoline I had dumped over him caused the fire to spread faster than normal.  
  
He screamed as loud as he could for help, but no one came. As for Catherine, I had killed her accidentally. – When I tossed her to the side, she landed on a sharp piece of wood and it now jutted out of her chest precariously. I was shaken from my mind's wanderings as Torowa's cries of agony become louder. Tears streamed down the sides of his face as he was burned alive. Turning my back on one of the past loves of my life, I walked out as if he didn't matter to me – like he was just a breeze blowing by.  
  
Even though we may be innocent, we are still going to be burned alive… 


	5. No Mortal Can Claim To Be Death

Disclaimer: Okay, this should be quite obvious – I do not own Gundam Wing. I do not own any of the characters. However, the story, I do own.. So.. Don't bug me about stupid stuff like copyrights because I know I can borrow them.. All characters – with the exception of my own – are property of the Sotsu Agency. Thank you. Yeah… Okay, Let's get this thing goin'.  
  
  
  
"Jyuo!" I called out happily to the braided baka who stood over a cliff, brooding over his lost comrades.  
  
I skipped over, tempted to shove him off of the cliff, but, instead, put my arms around him.  
  
"Cheer up!" I told him, "Bein' sad ain't ever brought anyone back, now did it?"  
  
He just shook his head slowly before putting his arms around me. I was surprised as this action, but even more-so when he held me tighter and began to cry, sobbing into my shoulder. If it was possible for me to cry, I'm sure I would have.  
  
"Jyuo, you know I love you, right?" I asked.  
  
Shinigami only nodded, "Yes, I know."  
  
"So, do you want to join them?" I inquired.  
  
"What!?" he practically yelled incredulously, "I want to kill whoever did those sick things to my friends!" he continued, then paused and said, "But at least I still have you and Hiiro."  
  
"One more…" I whispered into his ear.  
  
"Hm?" was his reply.  
  
I knew I wasn't going to be able to keep up the façade up for long, especially if Jyuo was going to be like this the entire time. I smiled at him for a minute, and continued to hold him close.  
  
"Crazy, isn't it?" I asked.  
  
"What is?" he questioned.  
  
"What life's surprises turn out to be… Perhaps even death's surprises!" I told him, smiling sadly.  
  
"I already know anyway, miss 'assassin' Kei." He muttered, "You were supposed to kill the original five of us.."  
  
I had to admit that I was a bit surprised, but purposely failed to tell him.  
  
"You didn't want to kill Torowa, did you?" he asked.  
  
I let out a resigned sigh before replying, "No, I-"  
  
"Loved him." He said, finishing for me, "I'll kill you, Kei."  
  
All of a sudden, I felt the sharp blade of a knife stabbing into my side.  
  
"Will you fight me to keep me from killing Hiiro?" I asked, actually, pleading with him.  
  
"Please, Jyuo!" I cried, holding him tighter; pushing the blade further into my own back.  
  
Tears brimmed in my eyes as I gazed into those cobalt hues. – None of them fell though. Finally, he nodded as he yanked his weapon from my back.. I smiled, but it was sad, for I knew Jyuo could never reach my level – and that he wasn't even half way there. Then, he attacked!  
  
Even though I was slightly weakened from the loss of blood, I was still able to evade each and every one of his attacks easily. Of the two new bracelets that I wore, I could easily defeat him with the contents in the reed one I wore on my left wrist. Quickly, while he was in the midst of turning, I pulled out a needle with a black point out form its compartment with my right hand.  
  
Just as he stopped to face me, I leaned in and pressed my lips against his roughly. He was shocked, I could see it in his expression. Huh… I wasn't about to let that stop me. Those bright.. friendly…. Loving eyes made my mind hesitate, but my actions were way ahead of me. Even if I wanted to stop myself, I wouldn't have been able to because the needle was already implanted. Yes, I had gotten him.  
  
Slowly, I plucked the needle from the center of his neck. Then, I pulled away from him, breaking the kiss. I noticed that his arm was partially around me, but in such a way that he seemed like he was about to embrace me. He found that all he could do was talk and blink.  
  
"I'm sorry…" I said, looking down as he began to bleed from his mouth and his nose.  
  
"What did you do to me?!" he tried to shout.  
  
"… I just gave you the Kiss of the Dragon."  
  
Backing away, I watched as he blew out that thick crimson liquid from his nose – very soon afterwards, he began to creep from his eyes. His blood vessels gave away as blood spilled from his very being while he screamed for his life. His voice died away in his throat as he fell to the ground… dead.  
  
Regretfully, I stepped to the corpse and set out to do my sadistic work. Within ten minutes, I was finished.  
  
"Might as well make it look like a homicide." I told myself dully.  
  
I turned the body face up and was almost surprised – he had smiled at death, his eyes hinting off a bit of sadness.  
  
I raised my nine-millimeter to his head and fired five random shots – each boring through the same hole, just one single hole. The sword that I had brandished to me side now swung forth, and the blade sank into his neck in such a way that it had been decapitated. All I saw was a flash of silver and streaks of bright red everywhere. My mind was still racing even when I shoved his corpse off of the edge of the cliff and staked a post into the ground where most of his blood had been spilled. Then, I slammed his skull down atop of it so that the empty eyes stared out towards the horizon.  
  
1 No mortal can claim to be Death… 


	6. Perfected Soldiers

Disclaimer: Okay, this should be quite obvious – I do not own Gundam Wing. I do not own any of the characters. However, the story, I do own.. So.. Don't bug me about stupid stuff like copyrights because I know I can borrow them.. All characters – with the exception of my own – are property of the Sotsu Agency. Thank you. Yeah… Okay, Let's get this thing goin'.  
  
  
  
I sent Hiiro his 'gift' a year after I met him. We've been good friends, but now even more so. I will never forget the look of horror on his face when he opened the box. It's Christmas now, and he sits next to me in silence. Since that moment, I've wondered why I took the mission. In the boxed gift was a little something from each of the other Gundam Pilots:  
  
Wufei-» his heart and his sword  
  
Katoru-» a lock of his hair, an eye, and his vest  
  
Torowa-» his half – face clown mask and a crispy, black heart  
  
Jyuo-» his chestnut colored braid tied tightly around his heart and the gold crucifix that he always wore  
  
Finally, the last thing that he pulled out of the box was a card – written with some kind of strange 'ink!' The 'ink' looked a bit heavy to be writing with and several drops of it were all over the card – and now it flaked away every once in a while.  
  
"Blood!" he exclaimed when he finally realized what it was.  
  
He wandered aimlessly to the couch where I was already seated. I could tell that he was kind of messed up from what he had just seen, but I couldn't help to wrap him up in my arms and hold him close. In being this way, I felt him trembling against me.  
  
"I want to cry, but I can't…" he said, speaking up out of nowhere.  
  
I couldn't very well say that I felt proud of my work, but I knew I couldn't tell him that I was the Silent Reaper. It would kill him – and me! Even now, it would kill me to lie to him again for the next few years. However, I made up my mind to tell him soon.  
  
"Hiiro?" I asked.  
  
"Hn?" was his reply.  
  
"Kill me." I said.  
  
He turned and looked at me with those Prussian blue eyes, "Why?"  
  
"Because I don't want to kill you." I answered quietly.  
  
"Why? -- What makes you think that you could kill me anyway?" he inquired.  
  
"We've been friends for a little over a year… What do you know about me?" I asked.  
  
"Your name is Kei… And I…" here he paused to take a deep breath, "I love you."  
  
My eyes widened in shock, but not much because I knew something was most definitely wrong with him ever since he started acting differently. I smiled at him, but it was one of those sad, broken smiles. This was not what I was expecting at all. Should I dare to say 'I love you, too'? No, I'd have to kill him right then and there. But the thought of saying something to try and turn him away would be worse. 'I can't lie to him anymore!!' my mind screamed.  
  
"Hiiro, when you went on your missions, you always completed them, right?" I asked.  
  
"Yes." He stated.  
  
"Then I have to be like you.. And k-kill you." I said numbly as I rose from my seat.  
  
He got up abruptly and placed the barrel of his gun, which he had concealed in the back of his jeans, up against my cheek. I was close on the verge of crying – I couldn't tell him…  
  
First, I let out a sigh, and then closed my eyes. I felt him lower the gun, but he still held the barrel up against me. He now held it right in the center of my chest. I was expecting him to fire, but, instead, I felt his lips brushing against mine. My eyes fluttered open, and stared right at him. I immediately shoved him away, trying to get my spinning mind straight. There was a loud thump and the sound of a gunshot going off. Suddenly, the telephone's visual popped up with each of the Operation Meteor's former Gundam Pilot trainers displayed in the four corners and the center.  
  
"Did you complete your mission?" they all asked in unison.  
  
I looked over at Hiiro, who stood behind the phone with the gun pointed at me.  
  
"Mission terminated." I stated coldly, taking out my own gun and firing at the screen multiple times.  
  
Shards of glass flew back at me and scratched my flesh in an angry flurry, but I did not flinch.  
  
"I still love you." He said, putting his gun on the table as I did the same.  
  
I walked over and embraced him tightly, knowing that those scientists were going to send someone to terminate me.  
  
"We die together soon, Hiiro." I told him quietly, still hugging him.  
  
"Why not now?" he asked.  
  
"Take your pick." I sighed out.  
  
All of a sudden, I felt my own blade sink into my spine, then through and into Hiiro, who was shoving the blade through the both of us.  
  
"Now," he said weakly, letting the handle go, "For once, please tell me the truth about something."  
  
"I love you…" I whispered, just barely able to keep consciousness.  
  
With what was left of my strength, I covered his lips with mine in a kiss and held him tighter as he embraced me. – Finally, our last breaths left us, and we died in each other's arms. Just at that last moment, the five scientists burst into the room, silenced by what they saw – two soldiers of perfection intertwined together in the most intimate way to die.  
  
"We've failed." said one of the five.  
  
Though dead, I was still watching all of this, and listening as well.  
  
"Leave…" I said hoarsely after I struggled to take in that breath to say that one word.  
  
Was it will that provoked my body to speak – my mind still racing to catch up?  
  
They all just looked at my one at a time. As my heart beat began to glow its beat down to nothing, I nodded for them to go, hugging Hiiro's body closer as I felt his last heartbeat timed to meet mine.  
  
The world grew dark and cold once again. But I knew it would get better very, very soon. Slowly, the five scientists, out 'creators', left the room, closing the door behind them. The clock on the wall didn't chime as its arms stopped upon the number twelve – midnight. The air didn't flow around in the house. Time just seemed to stop within that little house while it kept going in the outside world.  
  
Mass destruction no longer exists now that there are no more…  
  
  
  
Perfected Soldiers. 


	7. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Okay, this should be quite obvious – I do not own Gundam Wing. I do not own any of the characters. However, the story, I do own.. So.. Don't bug me about stupid stuff like copyrights because I know I can borrow them.. All characters – with the exception of my own – are property of the Sotsu Agency. Thank you. Yeah… Okay, Let's get this thing goin'.  
  
  
  
This long, incredibly journey was taking me back through the path of my life. Sadly, though, Hiiro was no longer at my side. This was the first time I had actually felt lonely… Well, that I could remember. Then, all of a sudden, I felt myself land. Taking in a breath, I stood up slowly. How can this be? Are you supposed to breathe when you're dead? -- Much less use any of your senses? -- I'm dead, right…?  
  
"Did `jya miss me?" a familiar voice purred out from behind me.  
  
The voice was deep with an American accent and hand a hint of playfulness in it…  
  
"Jyuo!!" I shouted, overjoyed, as I turned around and threw my arms around him in a big bear hug.  
  
Pausing, I asked, "We ARE dead, right?"  
  
He nodded, and said, "Yep! Guess I'm dead and not death, huh?"  
  
I just gave him my 'whatever' expression for the lame joke.  
  
"Okay, okay. I know it was lame," he said, and then glanced at me, "And stupid."  
  
Before I had a chance to reply, another voice cut through my thoughts with a, "A-hem!!"  
  
However, this voice was low and monotone. Whirling around, I was just about to pounce on him when I saw HER!  
  
"Ririna!" I exclaimed, angry and surprised at the same time.  
  
Ahh, but that was not the worst of it. – Oh no, it was not… Hiiro had BOTH of his arms around her!! Count 'em! -- Both! Not one!! But BOTH!!! Knowing exactly what was going to happen, Jyuo grabbed onto me, hooking his arms with mine. If he let go, he knew that I was going to kill both of them!  
  
"That's right, Jyuo, keep that bitch away from me and my honey-bun-buns!" Ririna taunted.  
  
I could have sworn that I roared like a mountain lion when she said that. Lowering my struggling arms, I marched straight over to the couple, but stopped a good ten to thirteen feet away.  
  
"Kei!! Let go!" cried Jyuo's voice from behind me.  
  
Unbeknownst to me, I had dragged Jyuo behind me across the white abyss. Releasing him, and vice versa as well, I murmured my apologies. I gave no warning as I began charging for that whore. She tried to break away from Hiiro's grasp and run, but he held her in place.  
  
"Honey-kins! She's going to hurt me if she gets here!!" she whined, looking up at him pleadingly.  
  
Hiiro just smirked, and said, "I know…"  
  
  
  
**The Scene Fades To Black…** 


	8. The Lights Go Out (Epilogue Part 2)

Disclaimer: Okay, this should be quite obvious – I do not own Gundam Wing. I do not own any of the characters. However, the story, I do own.. So.. Don't bug me about stupid stuff like copyrights because I know I can borrow them.. All characters – with the exception of my own – are property of the Sotsu Agency. Thank you. Yeah… Okay, Let's get this thing goin'.  
  
  
  
"Hey! What happened to the lights?!" am American voice rang out in the darkness.  
  
All of a sudden, a girl's shriek is heard in the background, then a collection of sounds if heard soon afterwards… A twin set of Uzi's, for starters, going off.  
  
"Gah!" announced the American voice again… But calmed down a moment later, "Oh! Fireworks!"  
  
A loud slap was heard a split second after that, and the American announced once again, "OWW!!!!"  
  
The guns stopped as slicing knives began to fill the air with sound. A dull thump sounded off as a ticking noise filled the air. All of a sudden, it grew silent…  
  
"Is it over?" Jyuo asked.  
  
"Nope!" I replied with an unseen sadistic grin.  
  
"Guys, I think something bad just-" Jyuo was cut off as an explosion went off – temporarily lighting up the dark.  
  
The procedure went on in the same order at least thirteen times. But, then, out of nowhere, a whistling sound started from far above and a dull thud echoed as the object landed…  
  
  
  
**The Lights Come Back On…** 


	9. Resume the Epilogue!

Disclaimer: Okay, this should be quite obvious – I do not own Gundam Wing. I do not own any of the characters. However, the story, I do own.. So.. Don't bug me about stupid stuff like copyrights because I know I can borrow them.. All characters – with the exception of my own – are property of the Sotsu Agency. Thank you. Yeah… Okay, Let's get this thing goin'.  
  
  
  
"Hey everybody! It's Ririna--," Jyuo started excitedly, but finished with a confused tone, "—'s body?"  
  
He leaned over the corpse, scrutinizing her, "Dude… She's missing an eye."  
  
Another whistling sound filled the air, and a large shadow slowly faded in around Jyuo and the body.  
  
"Uhh… Jyuo, I think you should move." I said, looking up.  
  
"Huh?" he asked, finally standing up.  
  
I just pointed above him. He looked up….  
  
(@.@) "OH, SHIIIIIIII-" he yelled, as his hair stood on end while a twelve- ton sweat drop appeared over his head, and ran for cover, "IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
At the last exclamation mark, the 'shadow' finally landed. Upon landing on the corpse of Ririna Piisukurafuuto, her body parts went flying in random directions. Now, a gray tombstone / boulder lay over the area where the blonde once stood.  
  
Suddenly, Katoru pounced on me from behind, yelling, "YOU BITCH!! I was going to be announced as KING KATORU the day AFTER you KILLED me!!!"  
  
A big sweat drop came down over my head as he tried to assault me.  
  
"Err… I would say it tickled, but…," I said pausing, "I'd be lying."  
  
Katoru jumps off, finally realizing that he was being childish. Just then, a booming voice sounded overhead,  
  
"Kei…" pause, "Ehm.. Whatever your last name is! This is GOD!!"  
  
I let out a sort of exaggerated sigh before replying, "Well, 'god', you may have tossed my in limbo, but I'm still raising HELL!"  
  
At that same moment, Wufei came to one side and Torowa to the other… Both of them had a single set of glittering, white wings. That each grabbed roughly onto one of my arms as a dark pit opened up under my feet.  
  
"Let 'er rip, boys!" boomed the voice from up above.  
  
"No! No!! NO!!! Damn you, God!" I shrieked as I tried to struggle to get away, pain shooting through my back and shoulders, but Wufei and Torowa held me still, struggling themselves to keep me there.  
  
"You always claimed to be the 'God of Death's Angel', so I'm only allowing you to reach your full potential, Kei." God said with a laugh.  
  
I stared below, into the hole. A single red liquid droplet fell into the abyss. As it fell into the darkness, red and black flames came up and surrounded my body. Tilting my head up, I let out a glass / crystal shattering scream as an even worse pain entirely filled my being.  
  
When the flames died back down, everyone could see the black-feathered wings that had shot out of my backside. They were both splattered with blood, and even bits of muscle tissue. I was leaning back in the air, feeling where everyone was without even trying. – Unable to move as of yet.  
  
All of a sudden, I could feel my senses just ablaze with fire and some kind of unholy energy. Snapping my head up, I played a sadistic smile on my lips for a moment,  
  
"Who am I?"  
  
Slowly, I put my arms out to either side as I put my feet together – imitating 'Jesus'!  
  
"Oohh, OOHH!" Jyuo squealed, "I know! I KNOW!!!"  
  
The American was waving his arms around while jumping up and down, "Pick me, PICK ME!! PEAS AND CARROTS – PRETTY PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I just sighed, and said, "Okay… Jyuo."  
  
He grinned broadly and answered, "The guy who never helps even though people at churches say he will!"  
  
"That's right!" I smiled and reverted back to my normal self.  
  
Suddenly, a lightning bolt came flying down at me! Reaching out with my left hand, I formed a 'dead / dark' energy shield. When the two energies clashed together, the lightning was deflected back up to where it had come from. As soon as it disappeared into the hole with brilliant light pouring out, that same booming voice sounded with a yell, "MY WIG! MY WIG!!"  
  
I laughed for a few moments as my wings folded back behind me. Turning around, I saw Hiiro staring at me. Slowly, I lowered myself to the ground in front of him, and asked, "Will you be 'my' Gabriel?"  
  
His stare turned into a glare just before he answered, "…. No."  
  
I was shocked to hear this, and I knew I couldn't hide my expression even if I tried, "… Hiiro.."  
  
I allowed the name to roll off of my tongue smoothly, holding a few tears in. God had gone 'offline' for a while, so he heard nothing more from him.  
  
"Do you honestly love me?" I asked.  
  
"No." he stated firmly.  
  
I was turning around to fall into the hellish pit of flames when I bumped – face first – into Torowa. Slowly, I looked up to him,  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nobody knows, but me." He said, smiling, "It hurts, doesn't it?"  
  
I could only nod in response. Just as he was about to say something else, I stepped around him. Wufei was on the adjacent side of the pit.  
  
"Still hate me? -- Well, I'll make it up to you." I told him.  
  
I let myself fall forward with my eyes closed. Just when my feet left the ground, I felt a hand grab onto one of my wings. – They were still weak, and so, it was ripped from my body. When it parted, I felt pain explode through my backside. Ahh, but it was nothing compared to the endless burning I felt inside.  
  
"KEI!!" Torowa shouted from above.  
  
"Too late…" I whispered… my voice echoing back up to all of them.  
  
I was going to rule hell… and face my reality at the same time. Realizing too late that Torowa was my own, I had to go back and relive life.  
  
I am the God of Death's Imperfect Angel….  
  
"Ready or not… I'm back to play!!"  
  
___  
  
I'm not sure if I'm going to write a Part 2 to this story… But if I do, please be patient with me.. 


End file.
